It is a given that transient performance of phase lock loop circuits should be minimized in order to optimize the performance of the total circuit. In mobile telephones, however, minimizing transient time is critical to functionality. Mobile telephones operate on many frequencies and change frequencies often. Mobile telephones, however, have only one frequency synthesizer in order to keep weight, size and part costs down. Consequently, frequency synthesizers in these applications must settle into the frequency as rapidly as possible. Such frequency synthesizers use phase lock loop circuits to achieve this goal. Any improvement in transient time in the phase lock loop circuit translates into overall improvement of the operation of the frequency synthesizer, and hence improves the operation of a mobile telephone as a whole.